Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pushbutton switch. Conventional pushbutton switches of the prior art are mainly comprised of a key top and a spring discrete from each other. When these pushbutton switches are used in a keyboard employing a number of key switches for information introduction, both the key tops and the springs are required for respective key switches and, therefore, the fabrication thereof is very troublesome and time consumptive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to simplify the method of fabrication of key switches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pushbutton switch which has a key top integral with a spring for movably supporting the key top.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard unit of simple construction.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objectives, pursuant to one embodiment of the present invention, a key top integral with a spring is made of elastic material. A number of key tops and springs are formed in a single body or continuously connected with each other, thereby simplifying the construction of a keyboard unit.